Many modern automobiles are equipped with electric windows. Typically, one bidirectional switch is dedicated to each window and is moved in one direction to raise the window and in the opposite direction to lower the window. Four windows require four such switches, which are sometimes arranged in a logical square pattern. Each corner of the square relates to a corresponding corner of the car. Sometimes the four switches are arranged linearly, for instance, on the driver's armrest. The logic of this arrangement is somewhat attenuated and one may fumble for the correct switch. Either arrangement is both consumptive of space and high in parts count.
A joystick-type switch is disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,400,232 and 3,629,606, both issued to C. J. Mathey. In Mathey's switch, four contacts are arranged along the four walls of a square switch enclosure. Each of the four contacts controls one of four windows in one direction, such as "up". Thus, by manipulating the "wand" of the switch towards one of the walls of the switch, a particular window may be actuated in a particular direction. A secondary switch is actuated by an axial movement of the wand so that concomitant manipulation of the wand towards one of the four walls of the switch causes motion in an opposite direction for the particular window. Additionally, a camming arrangement is disclosed whereby all four windows can be simultaneously activated in one direction or the other.
A joystick-type switch is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,126,507 issued to D. R. Cleminshaw. Cleminshaw's switch has a cross-shaped actuator with the two members of the actuator carrying voltage of opposite polarity and having two contacts arranged at each corner of a square switch housing. Cleminshaw's switch is useful for two-axis control of a device, such as a spotlight or a mirror. By moving the switch actuator towards a wall of the switch, the device is moved in one direction, or axis, by one motor, by moving the actuator towards the opposite wall of the switch, the device is moved in the opposite direction. By moving the actuator towards a corner of the switch, the device is moved in a mixed direction between the two axes by the two motors.
Cleminshaw's switch is exemplary of a typical joystick-type switch in that movement of the actuator or joystick in an "orthogonal direction", i.e., towards a wall of the switch causes a reaction in a single controlled device in a corresponding orthogonal axis, and movement of the actuator in an "angular direction", i.e., towards a corner of the switch, causes a reaction in the single controlled device between and bisecting its orthogonal axes or degrees of freedom.